


Golden Time

by SailorOtaku26



Series: Tales of berseria FMA au (I swear I'll think of a better name soon) [4]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Angst, FMA AU, Family, Gen, Homunculus!Magilou, More Magilou backstory, thats the big spoiler folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOtaku26/pseuds/SailorOtaku26
Summary: She remembers everything.She wished she didn't.





	1. Magillanica Lou Mayvin

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the hints I was dropping in previous stories? The big reveal is finally here.

She's five years old and cradling a bunch of crudely made flowers. In the distance she sees him.

“Father!” She shouts, running to him.

“Yes, Magillanica?” The man, her father asks.

“I made you some flowers!” She says, beaming.

“Thankyou, my daughter.” He gratefully accepts the gift.

-

At nine years old her father introduces her to a boy. He's a few years older than her, around eleven or twelve years old.  _This is Artorius, King Claudin’s adopted son. He is my new apprentice and your future husband._ Her father tells her.

-

She's eleven years old and eavesdropping on a conversation she knows she shouldn't. Even still, she strains her ears and cranes her neck around the corner.

“The cathedral is well on its way to completion, Claudin.”

“Good. And how is the rest of the plan going?”

“All according to schedule. We are just waiting on news from the west.”

“Excellent news, Melchior. What of my son Artorius, how is his apprenticeship going?”

“His training is coming along well. In time he will make a worthy successor.”

“Don't let Magillanica hear that. I heard that she would be your heir.”

“Those are nothing but rumours. As my daughter, many expect her as my successor but unfortunately she lacks the natural talent as an alchemist. That is where Artorius exceeds.”

-

The sickness slowly and quietly stinks its claws into the city. A young child dies. No one is alarmed. An old man dies. Still no one cares. Until, suddenly in every house there is a victim. Her father says not to worry, Artorius says they'll be fine. But still in the back of her mind, she senses danger.

-

She's 14 when it takes her. In a cruel twist of fate, the illness fades from the city afterwards. The city mourns her death. The King, Claudin, holds an official funeral in the newly completed cathedral. Daughter of Mayvin, you will be missed, they say. And in the shadows, consumed with grief, her father commits the taboo.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her cursed rebirth begins.

She doesn't know why she exists. It… angers the old man in front of her. He screams at her. _You are an abomination._ The blood pouring from where his eye should be mixes with his tears. Another man comes and drags her away. He calls her Magillanica. Is that her name?

-

They give her a new name - Envy. It suits her. In her short time in this world, she has learnt she is not human but a homunculus. An artificial human the old man sneers at her. She envies the real humans.

The man, whose name she learns is Melchior no longer cries when he sees her. Instead, he is interested in studying her, testing her “abilities”. The young man who insisted on calling her Magillanica and treated her like a younger sister is dead. Time has passed yet she does not age. She is cursed to be an immortal homunculus.

-

Memories flood her mind. Good, bad, happy and sad. Why does it hurt so much?

-

She remembers everything now.

She wished she didn't.

-

The decision is easy. She asks to meet him at front of the cathedral. He agrees.

“Goodbye, Father,” are the only words she says to him, her last words to him before slipping into the crowds forever. No one will notice a lonely, broken girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
